


Tongues

by phi



Series: Dark Agenda Remix Drabblefest [2]
Category: Star Trek: TOS - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phi/pseuds/phi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://dark-agenda.dreamwidth.org/4942.html">Dark Agenda</a> drabble challenge, to the prompt: Tongues: "My beloved speaks Turkish, and Turkish I do not know/How I wish if her tongue would have been in my mouth." (<a href="http://www.angelfire.com/sd/urdumedia/shayr.html">source</a>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Dark Agenda](http://dark-agenda.dreamwidth.org/4942.html) drabble challenge, to the prompt: Tongues: "My beloved speaks Turkish, and Turkish I do not know/How I wish if her tongue would have been in my mouth." ([source](http://www.angelfire.com/sd/urdumedia/shayr.html))

He's stretched out on her bed, languid, loose, watching her sit up between his legs. The liquid sounds of his father's language spill easily over her tongue as she moves forward, breathing poetry into the hard planes of his abdomen. "Amei bushi shan zhong yue," she recites, pausing at the end of each line to press kisses into his skin. By the time the poem is over, she's kissed her way up to his neck, and slides easily into his own native language. "Hitome borenano. Hi-kun, daisuki wa yo. Taisetsu desu." The sounds wash over him, and though the endearments are unfamiliar -- he's never had a lover who spoke his language before -- he delights in them.

He lifts his hands to her waist, stroking her soft curves. She moans and rocks her hips against his, and he's not quite surprised to realize he's almost ready to go again. "Kimi, suki da," he murmurs, deeply grateful that Japanese is among the many languages she speaks fluently. He flushes as an unbidden memory of his clumsiness with Standard surfaces in his mind.

"Why Hikaru, you're blushing. Whatever for?"

"Oh it's nothing," he mumbles. "Just remembering that incident with Psi 2000. Wishing I'd been less of dope."

"You're not still embarrassed over calling me a fair maiden are you?" She giggles and rolls off him. "You made such a gallant musketeer."

He snorts. "Gallant? More like ridiculous." He pulls her close and caresses her cheek. "You learned an entire language for me, Nyota --"

"And you engineered an entire new species of flower for me," she cuts him off and pulls him down onto her. "Donna no tomodachi ga dango irimasu?"

**Author's Note:**

> Poem is a Chinese Folk Poem from _Illustrated Love Poems from the Chinese Folk Tradition_ by Irene Kwok-chun Ip and Cream Yin-ping Lee. Their translation is "I am not the moon of the mountains/One full moon for each ten that wane/Once together, let there be day to day reunion/For three hundred and sixty times with no separation."
> 
> Hitome borenano -- roughly, "You swept me off my feet." Lit. "The first sight, [I] had the ability to fall in love/admire you."
> 
> Hi-kun -- shortened form of Hikaru, an affectionate/intimate nickname.
> 
> Daisuki wa yo -- very feminine way of saying "I love you."
> 
> Taisetsu desu -- [You] are important/cherished.
> 
> Kimi -- term of endearment used by men towards wives or girlfriends
> 
> Suki da -- masculine way of saying "I love you."
> 
> Donna no tomodachi ga dango irimasu? -- What kind of friends need words?


End file.
